Mission Accomplished?
by kitty materia princess
Summary: The pilot, the puppeteer, and the gunslinger were devising a plan for a certain mission they're handicapped with...until a certain shinobi comes to save the day! A Oneshot Secret Valentine's gift for the Cid of our FF7 RP group. Cid X Shera. Rated for language.


**Author's Note: **Surprise, surprise! This is actually a Secret Valentine's gift for the Cid of our Final Fantasy 7 group. Heyy, Cid. if you're reading this, I hope you like it. This might be a half-assed work but Rude helped me in doing this (Thankies Rudey-boy for the awesome idea! *huggles*). Have an awesome Valentine's! *glomp*

Well, to the other readers, I hope you had an awesome Valentine's day too!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy 7 and not in a million years would I gain profit from this. Maybe only reviews?

* * *

**Mission Accomplished?**

* * *

It was February 14, Valentine's day, at the kitchen of the Highwind residence. The WRO commissioner and the Head of Military Air Force were bickering like they always did, though; it was about neither military nor political matters this time. It was a time when men are…well, men. With the matters going off-hand, they called for back-up, hoping that they would be able to set the plan before the time runs out.

Their supposed to be back-up arrived exactly when the clock struck 10. The busty bar maiden's last log told them that they still have two hours left.

"About fucking time, Valentine." The pilot huffed at his seat, flicking the ash from his cigarette as he motioned him to sit at his left side. They were the triumvirate: him, the puppeteer, and the gunslinger; the air of professionalism around them. With the diagram and flow chart chalked in the conveniently wheeled blackboard, the meeting began.

They went on for minutes, for hours, that kind of felt like a year, a decade, a century, a millennia; but still, no definite plan was at hand. As the blonde groaned at frustration, the brunette devised another plan at the chalkboard, and the raven-haired man glared at them, a lithe feminine figure suddenly approached the kitchen and made a beeline for the stove, scaring the wits out of the trio (or maybe just the blonde and the brunette as the raven-haired man was always stoic beyond healthy).

"GODDAMN, BRAT! HOW DID YOU-"

The young shinobi shushed him before he could even spill more evil from his tar-stained teeth, placing a casserole and setting the stove at high. "Shut up cranky old man and calm your balls. I got this."

Simultaneously puzzled and bewildered with her actions, the commissioner shrugged and turned to look at the gunslinger, eyeing him for a response. Eventually, the gunslinger stood up, strode from his place to where the ninja was and confronted her. His voice was low and they could only pick up the words "why", "follow", and "doing here?" contrary to her high-pitched voice that exclaimed "Wrong question, Vin-vin. Now set the plates, will ya?" Facing the table, she called out "Reevey, now move your ass and get that shebang from the sofa. I'm leaving the fash-yown and glittah to you."

It surprised the pilot that both men moved to follow her orders. Wait…What? She's giving them orders?! This wasn't her life to plan, was it?

Just before he was about to rant, a sharp uber-cheerful ringtone perfectly and flawlessly interrupted him, making him growl in frustration. The young shinobi picked it up, the busty bar maiden probably at the other end of the line. Yuffie shot him a look of daggers for several times along with the lines of "old man", "slowpoke", and "stupid" and lastly, with a gasp; not bothering to say goodbye as she flipped her phone off, turned off the stove, and practically and literally dragged the gunslinger who just finished setting up the plates out of the kitchen.

"OUT! OUT! OUT!" she screamed at Reeve, pushing him and the gunslinger towards the backdoor. Anyway, they didn't object and hastily compiled. She gave the room and the pilot a once over with scrutinizing eyes, so intense that it made him cringe. She marched up to him and procured a bottle of perfume from one of her many secret pockets, sprayed it on him, and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Da fuck, kiddo?!" The blonde coughed and hacked at the cloud of musk and wood he was sprayed with as he hit the young woman at her head.

"Ow! The fuck, old man?!" she rubbed her head and looked up at him. "Just be thankful and love me for doing this awesomelicious plan for ya, okies?"

Then, the sound of women chatting outside the door came to their senses. With lightning reflexes, the ninja shoved a bouquet of red blooming roses at his arms and sprinted to the back door.

"Good luck and don't fuck it up!" she mouthed at him as she blew him a raspberry, exiting the back door stealthily as she did.

Then, the front door cracked open, filling the place with a cacophony of hearty giggles. His jaw dropped open at the sight of her. She stood there, knocking him out of breath with just her presence while she waved a goodbye to the brunette martial artist with a promise and a smile. How long had it been since he saw her out of her coat and work clothes?

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity. Fuck._ He thought.

Maybe this was the end of him? His unpreparedness for this day? His dreams of making this moment perfect? Well, they were all stepped on, crushed into a million pieces, incinerated, and its ashes thrown in the garbage truck. This was seriously the end of his romantic escapades with his lovely scientist.

To his surprise, the scientist turned to face him with a look of absolute awe, almost dumbstruck, as if she could not believe what she's seeing. She inched her way across him and he waited for what seemed to be an eternity and when she got to stand in front of him, smiling and shining and oh so perfect. His heart hammered inside of his chest, making him babble with nonsensical words.

"Cid…This-This…Oh, I don't know what to say!" she exclaimed and suddenly hugged him tight. He blushed furiously but stayed rooted at his spot, his senses betraying him from his commands.

When she let go, she shyly looked up at his eyes, and he noticed that she was blushing too.

And that's the time when a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.

Offering her with the sweet-smelling crimson roses he held at his arms, he said, "Happy Valentine's, Shera."

* * *

Yuffie conveniently switched off the CCTV monitor just before things get heated up between the couple. By that time, she was already laughing her heart out, Reeve was open mouthed, and Vincent was, well, Vincent.

"Whatcha think, Reeve?" she asked as she plucked a can of soda from the pile of snacks beside her.

"I-I can't believe it." He simply said and left, probably telling the driver to run the Shadowfox for its return to Edge.

Yuffie elbowed Vincent as Reeve was beyond sight, waggling eyebrows as she did.

"Mission accomplished?"

He nodded, gaining a toothy grin from her.

* * *

**Edit** 14/02/13: Because I was too crazy tired to beta this yesterday. Yarr.


End file.
